Two kinds of vampires
by DraconisRose960
Summary: Edward se marcha y luego de dos meses Victoria regresa para hacerla pasar el mismo dolor que sufrió al perder a James. ¿Qué pasaría si una extraña familia de vampiros la salvara? Habrá alguien que tratará de enamorarla. Algo extraño pasa con esta familia, no son vampiros normales
1. Prefacio

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, claro que con excepciones de algunos personajes que sean diferentes a los ya conocidos en la saga. Parte de la trama y desvariaciones también son mías._

_Summary:_ Edward se marcha y luego de dos meses Victoria regresa para hacerla pasar el mismo dolor que sufrió al perder a James. ¿Qué pasaría si una extraña familia de vampiros la salvara? Habrá alguien que tratará de enamorarla. ¿Lo logrará o su corazón elegirá el pasado que ella trata de dejar atrás? Algo extraño pasa con esta familia, no son vampiros normales y no descansarán hasta mantener a Bella para ellos solamente.

_**N/A :** Hola de nuevo, ahora he decidido publicar un capitulo de esta historia para no tenerla tan abandonada, estoy de vacaciones y como son las más largas me las pasaré escribiendo, trataré de hacer capítulos largos para así no tener problemas de si actualizo muy tardado y son capítulos cortos, por eso los alargaré. Bueno, ojalá sigan leyendo mis historias porque a veces siento que no le estoy hablando a nadie ._.' Si tienen tiempo dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión, porque no estoy muy segura de cómo quedó el prefacio. Cuídense y besos._

* * *

**Prefacio**

El dolor me consumía. Mis músculos ardían y mis extremidades estaban entumecidas, o al menos eso quería creer.

Traté de abrir mis ojos pero era como si una fuerza invisible hiciera presión sobre mis párpados. Mi cabeza me retumbaba como si una manada de elefantes hubiera pasado encima de mí.

Traté de recordar cómo era que había llegado a este estado, al punto de ni siquiera saber si estaba consciente o no.

_—Bella…_

Escuché mi nombre en una voz suave y gentil, casi como un susurro del viento. Luego poco a poco sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a salir de su agonía, el dolor se alejaba y ya casi podía jurar que estaba tan consciente de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor que podía escuchar sentir la primera brisa fresca de la mañana.

Cuando no sentí presión alguna en mis párpados, traté de abrir los ojos, pero descubrí que aún no podía.

_—Está por despertar._ _—_Dijo alguien cerca de mí, a unos cinco pasos para ser explícita.

Una mano cálida tomó la mía, dándole un cariñoso apretón.

—Vamos querida, es hora de despertar. —Murmuró en mi oído, causándome escalofríos.

No sabía dónde me encontraba y necesitaba saberlo con rapidez para evaluar la situación. Mi desconocido instinto de supervivencia me lo pedía a gritos.

Cuando sentí a las personas arremolinarse en un círculo alrededor mío, me tensé. Todos mis nervios estaban en estado de alerta. Cuando no pude soportarlo más tiempo abrí los ojos de golpe.

De momento sólo vi blanco, lo que al parecer era el techo de alguna habitación o sala. Mis ojos iban de aquí a allá en busca de posibles respuestas; podría haber seguido así todo el día si mis pupilas no se hubieran topado con cuatro seres, o más bien personas, que me hacían compañía y me miraban con alegría en sus orbes de un similar color azul marino con unas tonalidades extrañas de borgoña que eran como líneas o rayos dentro de lo azul. Sus miradas eran inquietantes y algo amenazadoras. Su piel era la misma en todos los individuos, blanca como el papel, podría decirse que incluso más blanca que la de los vampiros que había conocido.

Al principio quise hablar y soltar todas mis dudas a borbotones de mi boca, pero sabía que eso no era correcto, por lo que comencé con una pregunta tranquila y educada.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Cuestioné calculando y buscando cualquier posible amenaza. Ellos me miraron comprensivos.

—Querida Bella, nosotros somos la familia Wilson. —Anunció el que parecía mayor de los cuatro. Era un hombre musculoso y con postura de dios, rasgos exóticos y de cabello rubio. Sus rasgos eran afilados y hermosos, era uno de los seres más perfectos que había visto jamás. —Somos vampiros y ahora tú también lo eres. —Concluyó con una sonrisa pasiva.

—Ustedes no pueden ser vampiros. —Pronuncié las palabras austeramente, sospechando que estaban engañándome. Ha decir verdad si sentía un cambio muy pronunciado; por ejemplo, mis sentidos se habían agudizado y mi mente iba a mil por hora.

—Por supuesto que lo somos. —Afirmó una de las integrantes de la supuesta familia. Podría haber dicho que ella era hermosa al igual que el que parecía ser su pareja, a juzgar por su brazo en torno a ella; no opinaba lo mismo, puesto que por más que su piel fuera lisa e inmaculada, sus facciones no se veían para nada bonitas en ese estado. Su piel parecía restirada y su tez se volvió extremadamente pálida, si es que era posible. Parecía gruñirme, más no creo que lo estuviera logrando.

—Puedo decirles con seguridad que yo sé cómo es la apariencia de un verdadero vampiro, me he encontrado con una familia similar antes. —Respondí con seriedad al grupo, ignorando severa y descaradamente a la chica "gruñendo".

—Puede que te estés confundiendo, se nos había olvidado mencionarte algunos datos importantes. —Declaró apenado el chico que suponía me había hablado al oído mientras estaba inconsciente, su voz era muy parecida. Tenía cabello negro azulado y un rostro hermoso, el cual tenía una expresión graciosa.

—Pero primero deberíamos presentarnos como tal, ¿no crees? —Todos asintieron ante la declaración de otra de las féminas en la habitación.

—Muy bien, esta chica de aquí… —Señaló a la mujer agresiva. —Es Catherine, ella es esposa de nuestro amigo de aquí. —Volvió a señalar al chico junto a ella, el que había hablado primero. —Llamado Joseph. —El aludido saludó con la mano, dándose a conocer. —Yo me llamo Camille. —Se señaló ella misma para después girarse al único que faltaba, el que me había llamado por mi nombre. —Y este tonto de aquí es Jim. — El mencionado bufó audiblemente pareciendo indignado. Camille sólo sonrió.

—Y bien, ahora ¿quién piensa decirme qué diablos está pasando aquí? —Exigí confundida. Mi mente vagaba hacia posibles razones por las que estaba aquí y no en casa con Charlie preparándole la cena y muriéndome en mi miseria luego de la partida de Los Cullen.

—Tranquila. —Me advirtió Joseph con precaución en su mirada. No entendí por qué hasta que sentí unos brazos fuertes tomarme por la cintura suavemente. Me giré bruscamente para descubrir que Jim me agarraba firmemente pero aun así pudiendo dejar que yo saliera de su jaula si quisiera. Entonces comprendí que en el transcurso de la conversación me había levantado y me había acercado peligrosamente a la pareja conformada por Joseph y Catherine. Esta última me miraba con impaciencia.

—No te exaltes, nadie aquí va a hacerte daño. —Declaró Jim en mi oído, haciendo que me estremeciera por la sensación de su cálido aliento en mi mejilla y cuello. Dirigí mi mirada a la suya y al verlo me sentí relajada y menos alerta, como si su mirada me complementara en cierta forma.

—Bien. —Dije despacio, sin despegar mi mirada de sus orbes rojo-azuladas.

—Toma asiento. —Me dijo Camille. Jim me haló hasta la cama en la que había estado recostada, él se sentó y me puso a mí en sus piernas, acomodando sus brazos alrededor mío.

Una vez que me hube calmado y estábamos todos listos para continuar, la primera en hablar fue Camille.

—Necesitamos que nos digas qué es lo último que recuerdas. —Cuestionó con misterio plagando su voz. Forcé mi confusa mente a recordar lo pasado antes de todo este lío.

Entre mis recuerdos pude verme corriendo por el bosque, parecía desesperada, casi como si me estuvieran persiguiendo. Recuerdo haber pensado en ese momento que no esperaba sobrevivir, al menos no lo suficiente como para prepararle la cena a Charlie.

Sacudí mi cabeza y fruncí el ceño, ¿por qué razón habría yo de estar huyendo? Sabía bien que esa ocasión en el bosque no era la vez en la que los Cullen se marcharon, de eso ya habían pasado dos meses según recordaba.

—Puedo verme corriendo por el bosque, pero no distingo otra cosa además de eso. —Contesté después de varios segundos. Camille asintió.

—Eso está bien, quiere decir que tu memoria no está tan dañada. —Dio el visto bueno.

—Pero, ¿qué me pasó? —Añadí sin comprender del todo aun.

Todos me miraron tristes, excepto Jim, del cual no pude ver la forma en que me observaba.

—Estabas huyendo de una vampira pelirroja, parecía que tenía planeado jugar contigo, hacerte sufrir y después matarte. —Habló Jim a mis espaldas.

—Nosotros estábamos de paso en el pueblo, queríamos asentarnos allí debido a las constantes lluvias. —Declaró Joseph.

—Todo iba bien hasta que escuchamos tus gritos. —Anunció Catherine con la mirada desenfocada, como si estuviera recordando.

—Jim corrió a ver la causa, pero cuando llegó la pelirroja se había marchado ya, sólo estabas tú en medio del bosque desangrándote por la cantidad elevada de heridas y hematomas recién hechos. —Mi rostro ahora debía reflejar todo el horror que sentía.

—Pensamos en terminar tu sufrimiento y terminar por matarte. —Giré mi rostro a Camille que hablaba con pesadumbre.

— ¿Pero? —Dije alzando una ceja inquisitivamente.

—No pudimos hacerlo. —Joseph negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba una risa seca y carente de emoción. —Lo habíamos hecho tantas veces antes, quiero decir, ¡es nuestra naturaleza! —Alzó las cejas en forma sarcástica.

—Entonces, ¿por qué simplemente no me mataron? —Pregunté nerviosa. Pasaron varios minutos de silencio, más nadie se dignaba a tomar la palabra.

—Por mí. —Escuche una voz venir exactamente detrás de mí. Me giré lo más que pude dentro de su prisión de brazos para ver a Jim mirarme con culpabilidad. Miré a todos confundida.

—Verás, cuando un vampiro de nuestra especie se encuentra con una persona, sea humano o vampiro, que le complementa, es imposible dejar a esa persona morir. —Camille hablaba con pasión, como si le encantara este tema en particular. —Y cuando Jim posó su mirada en ti, pues ocurrió exactamente eso. —Su sonrisa era gigante, casi como si le emocionara nuestra situación.

—Entonces… —Murmuré. — ¿yo te complemento? —Hice la pregunta girándome a Jim.

—Sí. —Su expresión se veía contrariada, parecía avergonzado. —Y a menos que no te sientas así, quisiera compartir mi existencia contigo. —Me miró esperanzado. Mi corazón se derritió ante esa declaración.

¿Podía yo amar a alguien más que no fuera Edward? No lo creo, pero podía intentarlo. En mi interior estaba segura de que los Cullen jamás volverían a buscarme, yo no había sido nada más que una distracción, un juguete.

Pero la familia Wilson me estaban dando la oportunidad de formar parte de su familia, me habían salvado de las garras de la muerte y me habían convertido en una más de ellos. Eso debía ser prueba suficiente de que me querían en su existencia, eso debía ser una buena demostración de parte de Jim.

Quise mirar a los demás integrantes de la familia para pedir su opinión, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que ya se habían marchado, dejándonos solos a Jim y a mí.

Me levanté de las piernas de Jim y comencé a caminar por la habitación danzando nerviosa.

Oh, dios mío. ¿Qué hago?

Voltee a verlo asustada, pero me quedé anonada al observar la belleza de hombre que tenía frente a mí; es decir, sería una idiota si no aprovechaba la oportunidad. Así que indecisa me acerqué a él y me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Gimió. Al parecer había tocado un punto sensible.

Mi mirada se posó en la suya, en sus ojos hermosos pude distinguir miedo, inseguridad, dolor… pero sobre todo había dos que me dejaban impactada. Me miraba con amor y con deseo. Esa mirada era algo que Edward nunca me había dado, una fusión tan pura pero tan ardiente a la vez.

No supe cuando nuestros rostros estuvieron cada vez más cerca, era como si algo de Jim me atrajera magnéticamente. Pude sentir el deseo por este ser como nunca antes había deseado algo o a alguien. Finalmente mis labios rozaron los suyos; y desde allí supe que no había vuelta atrás, la sensación que sentía al tan solo rozar su boca era indescriptible. Suspiré. Su lengua rozó mi labio inferior y yo rápidamente abrí mi boca, permitiéndole acceso.

Sus manos se fueron a mis caderas y las mías a su cabello, su lengua recorrió hasta el último centímetro de mi boca, luchando con la mía tratando de dominar y ganar territorio. Exploré cada centímetro de su boca, su sabor era dulce y sus labios benditos. Sus manos acariciaban mis costados, haciendo que me encendiera de una forma desconocida para mí.

No entendía lo que me ocurría, pero desde aquél instante comprendí que lo necesitaba para vivir, porque él ahora era parte de mí, me complementaba y no concebía una vivir una existencia sin él. Y aquí empieza mi nueva vida como vampiresa, este era el día en el que había muerto y vuelto a renacer, tanto mi cuerpo como mi alma y mi corazón.


	2. Humano Sospechoso

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, claro que con excepciones de algunos personajes que sean diferentes a los ya conocidos en la saga. Parte de la trama y desvariaciones también son mías._

_**N/A:** Hola, aquí dejo otro capítulo, ojalá les guste. Nos leemos._

* * *

**Capítulo 01. Humano Sospechoso **

Desperté de mí letargo observando toda la habitación, desde el tocador lustrado color vino hasta la elegante puerta que conducía a nuestro baño personal.

Sentí una mano acariciar mi cintura suavemente, me giré para ver su procedencia, encontrándome a Jim recostado junto a mí y aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Buenos días, corazón. —Me dijo sonriéndome y besando mi mejilla suavemente. Lo vi levantarse y cambiarse de ropa por algo más decente. Sonreí. Esta era nuestra rutina desde el día de mi conversión.

Nosotros necesitábamos dormir, tan solo un día a la semana, pero aun así lo necesitábamos. Los días en los que toda la familia acordaba que serían exclusivamente para dormir eran todos los sábados, porque por lo regular esos días eran libres, tanto para nosotros en el colegio como para Catherine y Joseph, los cuáles trabajaban para sostenernos económicamente.

Hacía ya doscientos años desde que me habían convertido y ciento noventa y nueve desde que acepté ser esposa de Jim. Desde entonces había vivido una existencia feliz y plena, y aunque sintiera en ocasiones que una parte de mí ya no estaba conmigo, los momentos felices con mi nueva familia hacían que superara aquellos momentos.

—Ahora vuelvo. —Anunció Jim mientras me daba un beso y se iba. Escuché cada paso que dio al bajar las colosales escaleras de nuestra gran casa y cómo tomaba las llaves del auto para irse a buscar el desayuno.

A decir verdad, él procuraba traernos un aperitivo con el cual fortalecernos luego de pasar horas durmiendo. A veces eran Catherine o Amelle, pero la mayoría de las veces seguro que era yo. Recuerdo que al principio no entendía la razón, hasta que Jim me lo había revelado de una forma muy sexy, para variar; al parecer yo era demasiado tentadora para los pobres e indefensos humanos. Palabras suyas, no mías.

Nuestra alimentación era a base de humanos, por lo regular se traían vivos porque nuestro instinto no sale a flote cuando la presa se haya muerta, así que es un beneficio que nuestra casa se encuentre aislada y lo más lejos posible del centro de Minnesota, lugar en el que vivíamos actualmente.

Por lo regular nos íbamos a lugares fríos para no tener problemas con el clima, pero debido a que en Minnesota el frío sólo dura una temporada, pensamos irnos rápidamente de aquí.

Escuché pasos en la planta de abajo.

—Chicos, ya he traído el desayuno. —Murmuró Jim en una voz audible para nosotros solamente. No sabía el tiempo que había gastado pensando, pero supuse que mucho debido a su llegada; yeso que conseguir aperitivos humanos no era tan sencillo para los chicos como para las chicas.

Escuché a mis hermanos correr al primer piso a velocidad vampírica. Sonreí.

— ¡Qué impacientes! —Me burlé y moviéndome a una velocidad sorprendente me junté con ellos.

Frente a mí estaban alrededor de cinco chicas humanas y como tres chicos. Todos olían deliciosamente y, luego de habernos visto a nuestra velocidad natural, nos veían con temor en sus pupilas ya dilatadas.

—Claro Bella, considérate suertuda de tener un autocontrol divino, nadie en nuestra especie lo tiene. —Proclamó Joseph sonriendo y dándome una buena vista de sus afilados y grandes colmillos ahora visibles.

—Al menos yo no luzco tan desesperadamente vulgar. —Añadí con una sonrisa sarcástica en mi rostro, amaba hacerlo enojar.

— ¡Yo no luzco vulgar! —Exclamó indignado, graciosamente indignado. Solté una risita. Me acerqué a uno de los humanos que se veía menos asustado, en realidad nos observaba como si supiera lo que ocurría. Entrecerré los ojos calculadoramente.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre chico? —Espeté sospechando.

—Me llamo Kevin. —Habló claro y demasiado seguro para estar en la situación en la que estaba.

—Bien… Kevin. —Me acerqué peligrosamente a él, tratando de intimidarlo. Observé que toda mi familia junto con los humanos me observaba con atención. — ¿Acaso… no estás asustado de nosotros? —Pregunté lenta y peligrosamente y en un intento más por asustarlo saqué mis largos y blancos colmillos los cuáles, según Joseph también, eran unos de los más grandes que había visto. El chico vaciló un momento para luego volver a su postura inquebrantable.

Fruncí el ceño preocupada mientras me alejaba. Luego se me ocurrió una idea.

—Tal vez… —Murmuré pensativa. Sonreí. —Jim. —Le llamé dulcemente.

— ¿Si, querida? —Contestó estando al segundo frente a mí con una sonrisa malévola.

—Podrías hacer que el humano Kevin observe mientras comemos, él será el último. —Dije tomando su rostro en mis manos y dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz.

—Por supuesto. —Se alejó, agarró al humano para mantenerlo fijo y esperó.

Cuando comenzaron a cazar mis hermanos, Kevin ya había cerrado los ojos sin haber visto nada.

Me acerqué al segundo a él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

— ¡Mírame! —Gruñí. Este chico verdaderamente me sacaba de mis casillas. Nadie me prohibía jugar cuando quería, menos un asqueroso humano con complejo de héroe.

Al ver que Kevin no intentaba siquiera obedecerme, tomé su mano y le rompí el dedo meñique, dejándolo en una posición extraña y antinatural.

— ¿Ves cómo es fácil obedecer? —Reí pareciendo histérica, o eso creía yo. —Quiero que veas cada vida que tomamos. —Y despiadadamente, tomé a una chica del cuello cuando intentaba escapar y la acerqué a mí.

Olisquee su cuello.

—Nada mal. —Murmuré con mis labios pegados a su cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera, podía oler el miedo salir a borbotones de su cuerpo y aquello me gustaba. Soltando la cabeza de Kevin, viendo como Jim lo sujetaba y forzaba a ver la escena, dirigí una de mis uñas al cuello de la muchacha, haciendo un corte superficial. Saqué mi lengua y lamí toda la extensión de su cuello, absorbiendo la pequeña gota de sangre que se había escapado. Comenzó a temblar y gritar.

— ¡Cállate asquerosa! —Repuse tomándola del cabello y azotándola contra la pared más cercana. La chica inmediatamente dejó de llorar, más no paraba de temblar.

Volví a acercarme a Kevin, sosteniendo a la muchacha aún del pelo.

—Bella, ¿vas a comértela ya o quieres que te ayude también? —Exclamó impaciente Catherine.

—No me interrumpas, Cath, quiero averiguar algo. —Le dije enseñándole la lengua juguetonamente.

Me volví otra vez hacia Kevin y, bajo su atenta mirada, saqué mis colmillos y los clavé en mi presa, escuchándola soltar gritos desesperados mientras yo succionaba su sangre. Bebí hasta que no quedó ni una sola gota y tiré el cadáver a un lado, sin despegar aún mi vista de Kevin.

Él estaba asqueado, pero seguía impasible, su pulso no se aceleraba y su corazón llevaba el ritmo normal.

—Esto sí que es extraño. —Murmuré mirando con preocupación a mis hermanos.

—Ya deberíamos acabar con él. —Pronunció Camille aburrida. No le interesaba la peculiaridad de la situación. De repente me llegó un olor extraño.

—Esperen. —Les advertí. — ¿Huelen eso? —Exclamé alarmada. El olor me llegaba de fuera, parecían vampiros, pero no de nuestra especie, no. Eran del otro tipo, y lo sabía muy bien porque a lo largo de mi existencia Jim se había encargado de integrarme a su mundo, presentándome amigos y conocidos; yo sabía cómo debía oler un vampiro de nuestra especie y no era así.

— ¿Quiénes crees que sean? —Preguntó Camille hacia mí.

—No lo sé. —Admití yendo a la puerta y parándome detrás de ella, esperando que llegaran. Al escuchar el timbre recién adquirido abrí la puerta de sopetón y me encontré con el clan de vampiros que nunca hubiera querido ver de nuevo en mi existencia.

— ¿Bella? —Preguntó con incredulidad cierto duendecillo frente a mí.

— ¿Los Cullen? —Dije con voz queda. — ¿No podrían haber sido los Vulturi o algo parecido? —Solté un quejido lastimero.

—Tan amable como siempre. —Dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo.

—Cállate rubia de bote, sólo porque no…

— ¡Querida! —Exclamó Jim poniendo sus brazos alrededor mío e interrumpiéndome. —No seas grosera con los invitados. ¿Qué se les ofrece? —Preguntó cálidamente.

—Muchas gracias señor…

—Wilson, Jim Wilson. —Completó la frase incompleta de Carlisle. —Esta es mi esposa, Isabella Wilson. —Me señaló y todos los Cullen se quedaron mirándome. Rodé los ojos. ¡Cómo si les importara!

—Mucho gusto, lamentamos molestar a estas horas, pero tenemos un amigo que está perdido por la ciudad, su nombre es Kevin Miller, esperamos no haya tenido problemas. —Anunció amable. Observé a cada uno de los Cullen, dándome cuenta de que Alice y Rosalie estaban frente a nosotros y sus espaldas estaban Emmett, Jasper y Esme. Edward no estaba a la vista.

—Muy bien, Bella, cariño, ¿podrías traer a Kevin? —Dijo con voz autoritaria. Eso me enfadó.

—Esto no es una guardería, él es nuestra presa por si no te habías dado cuenta. —Me solté de su agarre y me crucé de brazos.

—Isabella… —Comenzó a enojarse, pero aun así lo seguí ignorando.

—Bella… —Escuché un susurro proveniente de detrás de Emmett y Jasper. Ellos se quitaron dejando ver a un Edward muy sorprendido y algo desaliñado.

— ¡Isabella, trae a Kevin ahora! —El grito de Jim nos sacó de nuestro trance y su forma de hablarme hizo a Edward gruñir. La familia Cullen lo miraba sorprendidos y molestos de que se atreviera a gritarme de esa forma. No comprendí el porqué, ellos me habían dejado desde un principio.

— ¿Y por qué demonios debo hacerlo yo? —Respondí indignada.

—Porque yo lo digo. —Me miró a los ojos, su mirada era dura y letal. Los vampiros como nosotros teníamos reglas estrictas, como por ejemplo el de que las hembras deben obedecer a su pareja a como dé lugar, más que una regla es una necesidad, es como un segundo instinto.

Suspiré.

—A fin de cuentas es tu presa, no la mía. —Murmuré cabreada.

Caminé dentro de la habitación y tomé al humano sonriente, estúpido mocoso.

—Bien Kevin, tus papis han venido a buscarte. —Dije una vez estando en la puerta. Lo tenía agarrado por el cuello. Carlisle y Jasper nos observaban precavidos.

—Eres un monstruo, ¿lo sabías? —Me habló con asco en la voz y repugnancia en sus ojos.

—Sí, me lo han dicho muchas veces. —Dije sonriendo. —A decir verdad van a seguir diciéndomelo por toda la eternidad. —Hice como si estuviera apenada, claro que sólo me burlaba.

Lo solté empujándolo contra los Cullen, Alice lo atrapó con agilidad, mandándome una mirada enojada. Estaban por irse cuando hablé.

—Por cierto Carlisle. —Los detuve, haciendo que se giraran a mirarme. —La próxima vez que lo vea solo por las calles no tendré consideración, pienso cenármelo. —Amenacé sonriente, ellos se estremecieron y Rosalie soltó un gruñido.

—Bella, es suficiente. —Dijo mi esposo con voz contenida.

—Bien, bien, sólo decía. —Traté de tranquilizarle abrazándolo por la cintura. Funcionó de inmediato y al instante tenía sus brazos rodeándome también. Estuve segura de escuchar un gruñido un segundo antes de ver partir a los Cullen, pero luego lo ignoré y entré a la casa junto con Jim.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante barbaridad?! —Gritó Jim aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo. —Ellos son uno de los clanes más poderosos de todos, incluso los Aro ha llegado a pensar que los Cullen podrían derrotarlos algún día. —Habló irradiando ira por cada uno de sus poros, primero me molesté, pero luego lo reconsideré al darme cuenta de que ninguno de ellos sabía de mi historia con los Cullen.

—Yo sé que no nos harán daño. —Dije muy segura de mi misma, causando confusión entre los integrantes del clan. —Yo solía conocerlos, estuve en una relación con el de cabello cobrizo, Edward Cullen, cuando era humana. —Listo, al fin lo había dicho. Camille me observaba dolida por no haberle contado, ella era de cerca una de las personas en las que más confiaba. A decir verdad ahora no dolía decir su nombre, Edward fue algo de hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero recordar lo que él y su familia me habían hecho no fue fácil para mí.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Preguntó Cath entusiasmada. —Eso es genial, ya quisiera haber tenido yo una vida humana tan interesante. —Dijo con la mirada perdida.

—Eso no importa. —Dijo Joseph, apoyando la idea de Jim. —No podemos mantener seguro al clan si estás siempre provocando a los demás vampiros Bella. —De forma autoritaria se acercó a mí. —No quiero volverte a ver hablándole así a nadie, ¿quedó claro? —Lo pensé por un minuto, lo mejor era ceder con tal de tener paz en la familia. Aunque eso no terminaba de gustarme del todo.

—Sí. —Contesté resignada, dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras.

—Sí, ¿qué? —Preguntó haciendo que me detuviera al pie de éstas. Vi rojo por un segundo, odiaba tener que obedecerle al ser nuestro líder.

—Sí, señor. —Murmuré conteniendo mi enojo y subiendo directo a mi habitación. Al parecer Jim me había seguido porque al segundo de haberme recostado en nuestra cama la puerta se cerró y sentí un cuerpo junto a mí, abrazándome.

—Lamento haberte gritado. —Me susurró lastimeramente en el oído. —Sólo que no pude soportar que no me obedecieras cariño. —Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, luego se acercó a mi oído y murmuró. —Recuerda que eres mía y de nadie más. —Su aliento chocó con mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer.

Vacilé por un momento, pero luego decidí perdonarle. Él tenía razón, yo debería haberle obedecido.

—Sólo tuya. —Le respondí rendida, sonriéndole.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso salvaje, recorriendo mi boca y mordisqueando mi labio inferior, haciendo que gimiera, aunque su boca acallaba mis gemidos.

Hasta ahora no creía haber probado mejores besos que los que Jim me daba.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con avidez y las mías arrancaron su ropa en menos de un segundo. Luego de varios besos mi ropa desapareció, dejándonos a los dos en las mismas condiciones.

—Eres hermosa. —Me miró a los ojos luego de recorrer mi cuerpo con la mirada.

—Te amo. —Murmuré mientras lo atraía hacia mí para besarlo aún más intensamente que la vez anterior. Pasé mis manos por su pecho y abdomen, saboreando la sensación de éstos en mis manos. Su boca bajó de la mía hasta mi cuello, besando mi cuello, mordiéndolo y succionándolo. Solté ronroneos cada vez que acariciaba mis pechos y gemía siempre que pellizcaba mis pezones, era una sensación indescriptible pero que ya había vivido varias veces durante los últimos doscientos años.

Sentí su miembro presionar contra mi abdomen y eso hizo que mi centro se mojara aún más de lo que ya estaba. Lo tomé con mi mano y comencé a mover mi mano hacia arriba y abajo, deleitándome con sus gruñidos y su descontrol.

—Dios… Bella. —Dijo entre dientes, tratando de contenerse y escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. Solté una pequeña risita. Comencé a hacer los movimientos de mi mano más fuertes y veloces. —Estoy… cerca. —Logró decir entre gemidos. Acerqué mi boca a su oído y solté un gemido de la forma más sensual que pude, provocando que maldijera y se corriera en mi mano. Soltó un suspiro. Alcé mi mano hasta la altura de mi rostro y comencé a lamer todo el líquido blancuzco justo frente a él.

Sonreí cuando apresuradamente me tomó de la cintura, posicionó su miembro en mi entrada y se adentró de un solo golpe provocando que ambos soltáramos pequeños sonidos de placer.

Sin perder tiempo sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en un mismo compás, su ritmo aumentó hasta hacerse más rápido, mis gemidos y gritos ya no podía mantenerlos en la voz más baja posible, ahora era seguro que se escuchaban por toda la casa. Y no me avergonzaba, en innumerables ocasiones habíamos escuchado a Catherine y Joseph hacer lo mismo, mientras que Camille sólo traía acompañantes a casa para pasar una noche de pasión.

—Ji-im. —Murmuré entrecortadamente por el placer que estaba recibiendo. Cuando sentí una explosión en mi vientre bajo y mis paredes palpitando en torno a él solté un grito mudo. —Ya casi. —Él se seguía moviendo en mi interior, mis paredes hicieron presión en su miembro, apretándose deliciosamente a su alrededor.

—Dios, estás tan estrecha. — Fue cuando sentí su semen inundar mi interior, soltó un gruñido mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi clítoris y a introducir sus dedos en mí, haciendo que me viniera con más intensidad.

— ¡Jim! ¡Oh dios! —Gruñí. Caímos rendidos en la cama una vez hubimos terminado, suspirando tranquilos. Jim rodó haciendo que yo quedara encima de él y así nos quedamos con él aún en mi interior.

—Creo que pelearé contigo más seguido. —Dijo besando mi frente dulcemente. Me reí por su comentario.

—Sí, yo también lo creo. —Suspiré feliz mientras me quedaba recostada contra su pecho, pensando en lo que debería hacer con los Cullen. Ahora yo era otra Bella, más fuerte, independiente, cruel, salvaje…

No podía permitir que arruinaran la vida que había creado luego de tantos años, no quería perder lo que ahora tenía, pero una parte de mí se sentía vacía al pensar en la ausencia de los Cullen, sobre todo la de Edward.

Otro suspiro.

Creo que hoy había sido el día de suspirar para Bella, pues es lo que más he hecho en este día.

—Cariño. —Murmuré.

— ¿Mhm? —Contestó sin poner mucha atención. Rodé los ojos. Típico en los hombres, obtienen su dosis sexual del día y luego ya ni te escuchan.

—Voy a salir. Necesito ir a pensar un rato. —Dije mientras esperaba que me diera su autorización.

— ¿Necesitas que vaya contigo? —Preguntó segundos después.

—No, necesito estar sola. —Respondí algo apenada. —Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, sólo deseo despejarme.

Tardó unos minutos en pensarlo y cuando decidió que no había nada malo con mi petición me dejó libre.

—Bien, pero no regresas tan tarde. —Añadió regañándome, a veces parecía mi padre en lugar de mi marido.

—Bien, llegaré temprano. —Dije sonriendo. Me acerqué y le di un beso lento y suave. —Estaré en casa pronto. —Aseguré para luego levantarme vestirme y salir de allí a velocidad vampírica. No necesitaba avisarle a Joseph o a las chicas que saldría, seguro ellos ya habían escuchado.

Salí por la puerta principal tratando de no crear mucho revuelo, no quería que en cualquier momento llegara alguno de los chicos a decirme que había perdido mi permiso. Una vez afuera comencé a caminar a paso humano por el bosque, mientras pensaba.

Sabía de sobra que mi vida con el clan Wilson, sí, porque al parecer era más un clan que una familia, no era del todo perfecta; odiaba que los chicos estuvieran dándome órdenes cómo si les perteneciera, pero me veía obligada a hacerlo puesto que estaba ligada por instinto a obedecer al líder de nuestro clan y a mi supuesto marido, que más bien parecía mi dueño. Suspiré de nuevo. No podía hacer mucho.

Otro tema completamente diferente eran los Cullen, ¿cómo se suponía que debía enfrentarme a una situación como esta? No deberían haber vuelto, estaba muchísimo mejor sin ellos.

Caminé sin saber dónde demonios me encontraba. Luego de lo que parecieron horas de caminar divisé una hermosa casa a las orillas de la ciudad, aunque aun así muy lejos cómo para ser parte de ella.

Me entró el pánico al pensar en las costumbres que los Cullen tenían, a decir verdad, muy parecidas a las de nosotros. Y eso contando que el aire se hallaba contaminado por su olor.

Cuando los vi salir a todos de la casa dirigiéndose a mí abrí mis ojos como platos.

—Oh-Oh… —Murmuré por lo bajo. ¡Esto debía ser una broma!

Intenté salir corriendo, pero ni me había dado la vuelta cuando ya sentía unos brazos extremadamente musculosos rodearme, encarcelándome. Forcejeé y me moví bruscamente, tratando de quitármelo de encima.

— ¡Suéltame Emmett! —Grité al ver a mi captor. —No tienes derecho de agarrarme así como si fuera tu amiga. —Traté de zafarme por arriba de sus brazos, pero adivinó mis intenciones y me lo impidió rápidamente.

—Tranquilízate Bella, sólo queremos hablar, no vamos a hacerte daño. —Aseguró Carlisle en voz tranquila.

—Comenzaré a gritar si no me sueltas. —Amenacé dándole una mirada asesina.

—Hazlo, no creo que nadie te escuche. —Inquirió encogiéndose de hombros. Eso me hizo enfurecer.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Jim, trae tú maldito trasero vampírico para acá y ven a rescatarme de este gori…! —No pude terminar de gritar porque al instante tenía una mano cubriendo mi boca.

—Dios mujer, cállate. —Me reclamó Emmett. Fruncí el ceño y comencé a gruñirle. — ¡Ah no señorita, a mí no me gruñas de esa forma! —Trató de contener la risa pero falló estrepitosamente y soltó una carcajada.

—Emmett, déjate de idioteces y tráela. —Gritó Alice enfadada, todos ya estaba metiéndose en su casa de nuevo y Emmett me llevaba con él dentro. Pasamos por lo que debía ser la sala, el comedor y en un pasillo a la derecha había varias puertas, una de ellas abierta y con los demás integrantes de la familia dentro.

Cuando estuvimos dentro Emmett se sentó y me puso a mí en sus piernas rodeándome con sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo. Si hubiera sido humana me habría sonrojado. Suspiré pesadamente. Si nosotros hubiésemos tenido un vidente en la familia…

Pero no, los únicos dones que teníamos eran tres: Joseph podía controlar la mente a su antojo, las personas hacían lo que él quisiera mientras mantuviera contacto visual; el de Camille era algo poco interesante, pero aun así un don. Ella podía desintegrar objetos y vampiros cuando se enojada, sólo debía tocarlos; mientras que yo tenía el don escudo, el cual era tanto mental como físico. A lo largo de los años lo había ido perfeccionando y he de decir que ya era una experta.

—Bien, hablen rápido. Si Jim llega y me ve en esta posición se podrá furioso. —Hablé con hastío. Asé mi vista por la habitación y cuando noté al humano Kevin sentado junto a Alice Cullen un gruñido salió desde el interior de mi pecho.

—Ahora ya no luces tan intimidante, ¿cierto? —Se burló altanero. Comencé a forcejear para soltarme de Emmett, más su agarre era muy apretado y preciso.

—Tienes suerte de que esté sin poder moverme asqueroso… —Proferí un gruñido cuando Emmett volvió a taparme la boca.

—Bien, bien. Ahora deja de insultar a un miembro más de la familia y escucha con atención. —Ordenó Rosalie con voz autoritaria. Bufé como pude con la mano de Emmett aun en mi boca.

Edward, que estaba frente a nosotros me miraba con tristeza y pesar, seguro auto culpándose. Patético.

—Bien Em, suéltala. —Inquirió Carlisle pasivamente para luego sentir los brazos del grandulón aflojarse tanto hasta lograr soltarme.

—Bien, eso está mejor. —Suspiré audiblemente.

—Bella, ¿podrías por favor tomar asiento? —Me pidió amablemente.

—No lo creo, ya es muy tarde y he prometido llegar temprano. —Dije viendo la hora en mi reloj de mano.

— ¿Debes llegar temprano a tu propia casa? —Se volvió a burlar el humano, sacándome de mis casillas _otra vez._

— ¡Kevin, ya basta! —Ordenó Esme haciendo que cerrara la boca. Dirigí mi mirada a él.

—Te juro por todos los de mi raza que esto no se va a quedar así. —Murmuré acercándome cada vez más a él, los Cullen se tensaron al instante, pero Alice les detuvo diciendo que no pensaba hacer nada. —Algún día todos ellos se distraerán y yo te romperé hueso por hueso si es necesario, pero me vas a temer. —Agregué lo último dejando que mis colmillos salieran en señal de amenaza.

Todos se quedaron mirándome asombrados, al parecer no creían lo que veían pues Alice parpadeaba demasiado rápido, como si tratara de asimilar la situación.

—No necesito hablar con ustedes, estoy feliz con mi vida como esta y si… —Afirmé mirando directamente a Edward. —No me importa ser un 'monstruo' o cómo le llamen, es mi naturaleza y a decir verdad, es divertido. —Declaré sonriendo aun con mis colmillos fuera. —Y si alguno de ustedes se atreve a desafiarme se las verá con estos colmillos. —Aclaré señalando mi rostro.

—Bella, nosotros queremos que nos escuches. —Empezó Alice diciendo lastimeramente. —No era nuestra intención dejarte allá en Forks, sólo queríamos lo mejor para ti. —Dijo o más bien suplicó, sus ojos demostraban todo el sufrimiento que le causaba verme así. Se veía en su mirada.

—Sí, claro. ¿Saben algo? —Comencé mi perorata sarcástica. —Ahora entiendo por qué un humano no puede formar parte de una familia de vampiros. —Dije riéndome y soltando unas cuantas lágrimas. Sí, al parecer podíamos llorar. Todos me miraban con lástima en su rostro, no podía soportarlo. — ¡Por supuesto! Si ahora yo quisiera añadir un humano en nuestra familia terminaríamos por cenárnoslo. —Solté una risita cruel. —Así que chico, no creas nada de lo que te digan. —Dije maliciosa. —Lo único que hacen es engañarte, tal como lo hicieron conmigo. —Negué con la cabeza.

Me di la vuelta y desaparecí de allí, dejando a la familia pasmada aun en sus asientos.

Para cuando salí de la casa Cullen ya había anochecido, eran las once de la noche. Sabía de sobra que Jim me mataría, pero no podía irme a casa en estas condiciones, por lo que me dirigí a la ciudad y en el transcurso le mandé un mensaje a Jim avisando que iría de caza.

Salí rumbo a Minnesota, pero a final de cuentas decidí llegar hasta Dakota pasando por Detroit lakes. Sabía desde luego que cazar tan cerca de nuestra residencia actual era peligroso. Cuando hube llegado luego de media hora me dirigí a Main Street. Anduve por la calle viendo a la gente pasar acompañada, ese tipo de personas no me servían.

Cuando visualicé a un chico vagando solo por una tienda de comestibles me acerqué a él, fingiendo estar distraída y choqué a propósito con su cuerpo.

—Lo siento mucho, estaba distraída y… —Comencé a disculparme cuando lo recorrí con la mirada, el chico estaba como quería a decir verdad, tenía un cuerpo de envidia y unas facciones muy lindas.

—No te preocupes, era yo quien iba distraído. —Me regaló una hermosa sonrisa ladina. Le sonreí coquetamente y acerqué mi boca a su oído.

—Quizá… quieras acompañarme a mi casa, la verdad es que ando muy sola y no quisiera caminar en la calle así a estas horas. —Murmuré rozando su oreja y tomándola entre mis dientes juguetonamente. Se estremeció.

—Cla-claro. —Tartamudeó nerviosamente. En verdad no importaba cuánta autoestima parecieran tener, frente a alguno de mi especie los humanos siempre lograban ponerse nerviosos.

Juntos comenzamos a caminar tomados de la mano, lo guié hasta el comienzo del bosque diciéndole que mi casa quedaba algo lejos.

— ¿Te molesta? —Le pregunté pareciendo decepcionada.

—N-no, en absoluto. —Respondió velozmente.

Cuando ya estábamos muy lejos de la ciudad fue que él comenzó a ponerse nervioso. A esta altura ciertamente ya no lo escucharían gritar, por lo que me detuve frente a él tomándolo por el cuello.

—Mmm… —Medité acercándome a su rostro. —Quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo. —Dije despacio, tratando de que captara bien mis palabras.

Sin perder más tiempo su mano se fue a mi cintura y me atrajo en un apasionado beso. Su lengua se coló entre mis labios jugueteando con la mía, luchando por vencer.

A decir verdad no me sentía cómoda con este beso pues no podía usar mi velocidad normal. Pero con la mejor resistencia que tuve, le devolví el beso con igual o más pasión. Cuando supe que se había quedado sin aire me sentí triunfal. Mis labios hicieron el recorrido desde su boca hasta su cuello; comencé a lamerlo e imaginarme el increíble sabor que debería tener.

Las manos del travieso humano se fueron directamente a mis pechos, acariciándolos sobre mi blusa. Involuntariamente solté un gemido de placer. En verdad tenía ganas de jugar con aquel chico, pero dadas las circunstancias de que era casada terminé todo de forma rápida. Saqué mis colmillos y al instante los introduje en su yugular.

Soltó un grito y trató de apartarme a manotazos de su cuerpo, pero yo era muchísimo más fuerte que él por lo que succioné hasta que escapó de su cuerpo la última gota.

Solté su cadáver y me limpié la boca con la mano.

Miré al chico. Era muy lindo y se veía muy amable; por un momento me sentí mal por haberlo matado, pero después ese arrepentimiento se fue volando. Lo he dicho y lo diré muchas veces.

Nuestra raza de vampiros se guía por el instinto, no podíamos sentir remordimiento porque eso estaba en nuestra conciencia. Nuestro instinto de supervivencia predominaba.

Suspiré por enésima vez ese día.

No me quedaba de otra más que soportar la existencia que me había tocado y vivirla lo mejor posible.

—

—

Hoy era lunes, estábamos por irnos al colegio. Ya nos habíamos vestido y arreglado.

—Sean buenos chicos, ¿ok? —Preguntó Joseph mirándonos a los tres. A eso le siguió un coro de "Sí, Joseph".

—Bien, traten de no llamar la atención. —Nos advirtió como lo hacía todas las mañanas antes de ir al colegio. —Pueden irse. —Anunció moviendo la mano graciosamente en señal de despedida.

Camille se fue en su motocicleta plateada Ducati como era costumbre en ella, mientras que Jim y yo nos fuimos en nuestro Mercedes Sls color rojo. Las puertas se abrieron hacia arriba y entramos dentro, Jim conducía esta vez.

Llegamos con tiempo de sobra. Nos bajamos de nuestros respectivos transportes y nos quedamos esperando en el estacionamiento.

— ¿Creen que los Cullen vengan al colegio? —Preguntó Camille con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé. —Respondí quedamente.

Luego de cinco minutos de silencio escuchamos las llantas de un auto acercarse a gran velocidad. Momentos después vi a los Cullen ingresar en el estacionamiento. Venían en dos autos, en un mercedes igual al que Carlisle solía tener color plateado venían Rosalie y Emmett; mientras que en un Volvo negro iban Edward, Jasper y Alice. Los cinco bajaron de los autos y se dirigieron a nosotros. Rodé los ojos al ver a Edward mirándome de nuevo.

—Hola. —Saludó Alice sonriente. Hice mala cara, pero Camille me dio un codazo llamando mi atención. Voltee a verla y ella solo me mandó una mirada asesina.

—Hola. —Saludó Jim de forma cortés. —Es bueno verlos aquí, seguro podremos juntarnos en el almuerzo y platicar un poco. —Sonrió forzadamente.

—Claro… —Estaba por decir más cuando el timbre sonó, anunciando el inicio de clases. —Supongo que nos vemos en el almuerzo. ¡Ciao! —Todos se fueron retirando a excepción de Edward, quién sólo luego de que empezáramos a avanzar, él también lo hizo.

Nuestras clases pasaron como un borrón de lo aburrida que se me hacían. Compartía la mayoría de las clases con Jim y Camille, a excepción de tres clases; biología, cálculo y literatura.

Lamentablemente esas clases las debía soportar con alguno de los Cullen. En literatura estaba sentada junto a Jasper, en Cálculo junto a Alice y en biología junto a Edward, que era dónde mo encontraba ahora.

Él acercó su silla a la mía.

—Así que… —Bufé haciendo que me mirara. —Estás casada con aquel sujeto, ¿no es así? —Repuso con una chispa de enojo en sus dorados ojos. El día de hoy yo llevaba lentillas color café oscuro, para que ocultara bien mis delatores ojos.

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia. —Espeté mirando al frente.

—Claro que lo es. —Respondió con una sonrisa torcida en su estúpida boca.

—Te recomiendo que me dejes tranquila Edward, ahora yo ya no te pertenezco. He seguido con mi vida justo como tú me lo has pedido. No puedes regresar luego de doscientos años y pretender que nada ha pasado. —Comencé a regañarme mentalmente cuando vi el sufrimiento en su rostro.

—Lo sé Bella, pero si tan sólo me dejaras explicarte… —Suplicó.

—Señor Cullen, señorita Wilson háganme el favor de guardar silencio y poner atención en mi clase. —Reprendió el señor Collins.

—Lo sentimos señor. —Me disculpé amablemente y le mandé una mirada asesina a mi compañero. Luego de eso la clase siguió su curso y no volvimos a soltar palabra alguna. O bueno, al menos eso de parte mía. En verdad creía que discutir con él era algo muy estúpido por más que me doliera el pecho cómo lo hacía. Suspiré y regresé mi atención al señor Collins. Ojalá no tuviera que volver a tocar este tema de conversación. Pensé en mi fuero interno.


End file.
